We Wish You A Paper Mario Christmas
by Flowerstar
Summary: Mario, his partners, Princess Peach, Luigi and the Toad Minister sing the parody of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" at the centre of Toad Town. The people of the town gathered around the carollers, listening to their song - 3rd Mario RPG X-mas parody.


I don't own _Paper Mario_, Mario, Luigi, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Princess Peach, Star Spirits, Bowser, Toads, Princess Peach's Castle, Toad Minister, Bowser, Koopa Troopas, the citizens, post office, Toad House, the garden including a door portal that leads to Flower Fields, Merlon's house, a bulletin and message board, a badge shop, a signpost, several paths leading to other parts of the kingdom, Mushroom Kingdomand Toad Town that appear in this story, they belong to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. I do own the lyrics of the parody and the fanfiction itself.

Here's the Christmas parody of 2008 that I've decided to do. The theme is _Paper Mario _this time; I've already done two about the previous games from the series. Do you remember "_We Three Kings Of Orient Are: Paper Mario 2 Style!_" and "_Twelve Days of Super Paper Mario_"? Well next year, I might do one that takes place in another RPG. Currently, I'm listening to Christmas songs that were sung by one of my favourite bands, **Girls Aloud**. The songs were on a special Christmas Bonus Disc that was in the _Chemistry _album.

* * *

We Wish You A Paper Mario Christmas

In the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, many Toads and residents alike were running or walking along the blanket of pure, white snow. The snow kept on hailing down like hailstones that come pretty rarely in the area. It's known to everyone as Toad Town, the home of three famous humans who live in harmony amongst the inhabitants of the bustling town. They are Princess Peach, the lovely and esteemed monarch, Mario and Luigi, the heroes of the kingdom itself and they were respected by the population except the villains such as Bowser, the King of the Koopas. The lively citizens were rushing through several parts of the area buying things to wrap up, many doors were carrying on opening and closing as they were seemed to be in a race to purchase more presents, decorations and food.

Celebratory decorations were put up everywhere outside and inside the houses of countless people. It's like a winter wonderland or a Christmas paradise full of joyful and cheery Toads and other civilians. Everybody was swathed in comfy and warm clothes from woolly gloves to scarves, due to the cold weather. Almost the entire city is packed with the public, however the main section of the municipality has the largest amount of the mushroom-headed dwellers because they are crowding around Mario and his past partners from one of his paper adventures which is saving the Star Spirits, rescuing the princess and recovering both the Star Rod and Princess Peach's Castle. They were in front of the entry and exit of the conurbation; the Toad was nearby the gang because he always stands there. It's his post or his favourite spot to hang around at.

The red-clad plumber was standing at the middle of the party, clutching onto a lot of sheets. Obviously, there were lyrics written on the papers. Bombette, Bow, Watt and Sushie were next to each other and on the right side of the red-capped saviour. Goombario, Kooper, Parakarry and Lakilester were close to one another and on the left side of the man in red. Some of the companions were having trouble with holding the pieces of paper since they don't have any hands or arms so they tried their best to sing along. Besides, the song was really popular here and there in Toad Town that they don't need the words to read from.

The plumber was wearing a red water-resistant coat, a woolly hat and a pair of gloves in an identical colour. The Goomba had a blue hat on his head, the Koopa was clothed in a cosy and relaxing coat over his dark blue shell but he's still sporting the usual boots that he wore on his escapade and the females were fine without any comfy gear on. However, the Paratroopa postman and the cool Lakitu are in their customary appearances.

The temperature was very chilly that the folks were shivering in their clothing or placing their hands or arms round themselves to warm up and be snug as well. They even rub parts of their bodies to heat up and stay cosy. There were greenery once but when winter came, the snow covered the pavement and concealed the foliage. The ice was on the roof of numerous homes and buildings, including the respected fortress of the royal princess. The rime hasn't melted yet and neither has the snow from the cold, wet ground. It will be a few months time until spring arrives and the sun's rays will give life back to the trees, leaves and flowers. The snow can be seen anywhere and it hid the majority of the lamp and signposts.

Mario, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie & Lakilester:

_We wish everyone a Paper Mario Christmas;  
We wish everyone a Paper Mario Christmas;__  
We wish everyone a Paper Mario Christmas and a Happy New Year.__  
Good news we bring to the princess and the kingdom;__  
Good news for Paper Mario Christmas and a Happy New Year._

Luigi hopped out of the Warp Pipe dressed warmly in a green waterproof coat, woolly hat and gloves. He carefully pushed his way through the swarm of talking mushrooms to get to his brother and company. Noticing that the green-clad plumber is there, every person stepped aside to let him press forward to his sibling and best friend. He was pacing downwards to the carol singers as if he was going down an aisle in a wedding church. Finally, he reached the crew and stood by Lakilester.

Mario, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester & Luigi:

_Oh, give us a Sweet Shroom;  
Oh, give us a Sweet Shroom;  
Oh, give us a Sweet Shroom and a kiss from the dear._

_The wishes from the stars have come;_

_The wishes from the stars have come;  
The wishes from the stars have come as the festivities are getting near._

"Make way for Her Majesty of the Mushroom Kingdom!" An elderly voice exclaimed, announcing the monarch's arrival.

Clearly, the tone of voice came from the Toad Minister. Thousands of mushroom occupiers went down on their knees, stretching their tan-coloured arms or hands in front of themselves, their heads went downhill and worshiped the elderly guardian and the cherished, graceful regal woman. The minister moved downwards with the pink sovereign following behind him. The local protagonist, his brother and his group observe the two important characters whilst they travelled to the singing carollers. At last, they were at where the squad was and remain standing by each other, close by Sushie.

The maiden was clothed in a pink robe with a feathery fluff lapel round the silky fabric that shows off her daintiness, furry rose earmuffs concealing her feminine ears, a furred pinkish hat on her skull that covers most of her hair and the golden crown which is accompanied with matching winter boots that has additional fluff surrounding the top of the footwear.

Mario, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Luigi, Princess Peach & Toad Minister:

_We wish everyone a Paper Mario Christmas;  
We wish everyone a Paper Mario Christmas;__  
We wish everyone a Paper Mario Christmas and a Happy New Year_

As soon as they finished their singing, the merry posse except the ones who don't have any arms or hands such as Watt straight away brought out their empty cups so people can put gold coins inside, either more or less depending on how much money they have on them. The merrily mass of residents cheered loudly which filled the wintry, freezing air. They applauded the bunch for the yuletide spirit and their hard work of wonderful carolling which brought a smile to their faces.

The red and green brothers humbly bowed along with the eldest toadstool, the lovely lady respectfully curtsied to her natives, the Goomba shut his eyes and jumped happily like if he won a battle, the Koopa Troopa did a thumbs up and grinned with individuality, the headstrong Bob-omb winked, the mailbag carrier hopped up and down repeatedly while flapping his wings rapidly, the ghost mistress held her fan in front of her mouth and cackled in her trademark laugh, the electric baby closed her eyelids and bounced lacking the feet, the babysitter Cheep Cheep close up her eyes and positioned her white fin to her lips as she expressed amusement and the cloud-riding turtle leaped up and down with the Judgem's Cloud at the same time as he waved both his hands aloft and the cloud beamed blissfully.

Princess Peach Toadstool rests her long-sleeved gloves on her lap and briefly bowed forward in the direction of the residents, boldly. "Thank you all for your hospitality and keep the gifts on giving in the holidays!"

Her 'knight in shining armour' nodded, indicating that he agrees with his beloved princess. The population rotated the opposite way and leisurely went their separate ways, continuing with their civic duties, hobbies and shopping. One by one, they head off in various paths away from the centre of the bustling urban.

"I believe this calls for a Christmas celebration at my castle! All of you, if you would be so kind… please follow me."

The supreme ruler goes forward to the second section of her hometown, her devoted attendant trailed behind and the rest of the circle of chums pursued the pair of fortress inhabitants in a line, one following the other. They passed loads of recognizable abodes, apartments, buildings and stores along the way whilst they went to the second section of the area.

"Say… Mario, you don't suppose we'll be having roasted Goombas do you?" Goombario whispered, picturing the scrumptious and mouth-watering dinner. He quickly shook his head left and right, being put off by what he said. "Bleh! That's gross! I don't wanna be in that position!"

The flagship mascot responded with no sound coming out of his lips and shook his head that suggests no which got his comrade's attention.

"I'm eager to see the kind of party snacks and the decorations the princess has put up in her home." Bombette said with a smile, her eyes were glimmering with excitement and delight.

"Let's par-tay! This is gonna be awesome, man!" Lakilester shouted with glee, raising a hand up and producing a horn sign like if he's in a metal rock concert while shaking it speedily.

"Yay! Yippeeee!! I can't wait to have fun! I didn't have that much enjoyment since that uh… adventure with… um… guys like you for a couple of months." Watt contentedly exclaimed, enthusiastic about the festivity itself.

"I think a celebration would be much delightful and a splendid way to rejoice this yuletide season. I have a feeling that Bowser won't be causing us any nuisance in this time of the year, he's most likely spending Christmas hatching evil schemes to kidnap our dearly loved princess… this I believe." Parakarry replied, putting on a cheerful expression.

"Gweaah heh ha! This will be an invigorating bash, in my opinion. It's just as exciting as the last party we had at the castle. I still recall all the good times we've have there and in the adventure. It's a good experience, seeing things I've never seen before in the outside world. I'm satisfied that Bootler didn't follow me all the way to the town." Bow remarked, clutching on her fan to her mouth and chortled like a posh, rich lady.

During their journey to the well-regarded building, they gone past a variety of places and things like the post office, a Toad House, Merlon's house, the bulletin and message board, a badge shop, the garden including a portal to Flower Fields, a signpost and several paths leading to other parts of the kingdom.

"I suppose this will give me an opportunity to rest my fins and benefit from this reunion with all of you. The last time we've seen each other was when we partied at the princess's home, celebrating our victory, rescuing her from that horrid villain and restoring peace to the entire world." Sushie grinned, positioning her fins round her maw and expressed amusement.

"Heyyy… Mario… what Christmas carol are you going to sing next year?" Kooper enquired, eager to know the answer to his question.

Luigi stared in his older brother's direction and shrugged, not bothered about next year's carolling. He was aware of his sibling doing this kind of thing each year. "Probably a different song, right Big Bro?"

The Italian plumber in red nodded as a response to his enquiry. The second plumber go back to keeping his eyes on the pathways, making sure that he doesn't end up bumping into signposts, lampposts or an unsuspecting person by accident. The crew moved ahead upwards and reached the large double door with a yellow star at the middle. The girlish maiden cautiously opened it and went through, her acquaintances were trailing at the rear in single file. One at a time, they proceed into the front entrance.

The castle grounds was hidden in a velvety, duvet of pure and white snow as well. Even the fortress was enclosed in a combination of frost and ice too. The water was frozen stiff like if time stopped for water to flow. Footprints were left on the whiteness of the ground even as the squad kept on going to Princess Peach's Castle. The breath was turned into an air of frostiness, every time anyone is breathing. Hardly there are any butterflies fluttering here and there outdoors at this time of the year and the snow kept at descending from the pastiness of the sky. The paths and the foliage were difficult to see clearly, due to the fact that it was covered up. It's like a proper winter wonderland right now!

"Not long until we get to my castle, everyone!" The Mushroom Kingdom sovereign hollered, optimistically.

They eventually reached their destination in mere minutes, the Toad guards who were in silver armour and holding sharp, tall spears in their hands acknowledged the ruler, her reliable companion and her jamboree buddies with a friendly big smile and bowed in a well-mannered way.

"Wonderful day isn't it, Your Highness?" The first toadstool sentry on the right enquired.

"Your people are quite cheerful for this time of winter, isn't it princess?" The second one questioned.

"Yes and yes, my dependable guards. Be on the lookout for Bowser and his army of Koopa Troopas, all right? I don't want them to ruin my X-mas bash." The blonde, crowned woman responded.

Her armoured soldiers stood tall and saluted her, understanding the order that was commanded from the royal lady. "Affirmative, your Princess-ness!"

She briefly gave them a smile of admiration, pushed the massive front double door wide open with the memorable star at the centre and walked in along with the remainder of the bunch. Since Mario's trusty sidekick is the last one in, he turned around and shut the door behind him quietly.

The Christmas season is underway and nobody knows what yuletide carol Mario will sing next yet, perhaps he'll be doing a different one with a brand-new circle of chums sometime in the forthcoming future. Who knows what will the new year will bring? The realm will have to wait and see for the impending decade. So, it's the season to be jolly in the Mushroom Kingdom and happy Chrimbo to us all!

* * *

Here's the ending to yet another parody of a popular carol! This is slightly shorter than the previous year's burlesque 'cause I kinda ran out of ideas of what to type after. I'd say that _The Girls Aloud Party _on ITV was a fantastic way to celebrate Christmas this year and it's been great for the girls so far but it has its ups and downs like I have. I'm looking forward to the kind of present I'm getting, however I already knew what it is. It's a _High School Musical 3: Senior Year _soundtrack; luckily it was in the shops before the copies were sold out. I'm sure that the film itself is getting more popular just like the preceding two, not to mention the albums and the merchandise. I'll carry on with the future chapter of "_Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom_" as soon as possible, I'm still working on it while juggling with the college work, the other fan fictions, poetry, oneshots, songfics, art pieces of my interests etc and catching up with my hobbies like video gaming.

Speaking of which, I've been a gamer for 11 years since 1997 up to now in 2008 and maybe further years to come in the future. 1997 was the year _Super Mario 64 _was released in the United Kingdom, that's when my father got my sister and me into video games. We've been playing the most unforgettable game of my life together trying to collect all the Power Stars, beat up Bowser and his minions in those vibrant places and save Princess Peach. Unfortunately, we didn't obtain every single star and didn't see Yoshi on the castle roof. The first time I was introduced to him and the other characters was back in _Mario Kart 64_.

I might have something planned to do for the new year but it depends if I have plenty of spare time. Hmm… I think I should do a spin-off oneshot of "_A Mario Birthday Party_" or perhaps a party spin-off of "_Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom_" for a New Year's Day special? Anyhoo, merry X-mas and have a happy new year! Enjoy your holiday, fellow my fellow readers and reviewers!


End file.
